Question: $ E = \left[\begin{array}{rr}5 & 8 \\ 6 & 3\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}5 & 6 \\ 8 & 3\end{array}\right]$